The Fallen Ones
by ElevenTheEggo
Summary: The Shadow World is finally at peace with the end of Jonathan and Valentine. Everyone thinks they have their happy ending - until a series of deaths leads them to believe otherwise. What will the gang do when a powerful enemy comes back, and this time, he is determined to take the one he loves most?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I have a HOPEFULLY new and better story for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary walked into her boyfriends room. Well, more like their room. Jace and Clary had moved out of the Institute years ago, and found a 2 bed 2 bath apartment. Clary had added her own personal touches to the apartment, and her favorite one was the picture of her and Jace.

Jace Lightwood. Her boyfriend. She loved him so damn much.

She walked into the room, taking a couple steps towards their bed.

Within seconds of her entering, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she instantly relaxed. She recognized Jace's arms, and smiled when she saw the tattoo he had gotten for her. It circled around his right wrist, and it said _Clarissa A. Fairchild._

He brushed his lips by her ears, and Clary shuddered.

Clary turned around and was about to speak, but Jace captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Clary's arms instantly went up to his hair, and she pulled him closer to her.

Jace pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, but kept her in his arms.

"What brings you here babe? I thought you and Simon were training?" questioned Jace.

Clary looked up at Jace, and grinned. "Well...Simon just told me he's proposing to Izzy, and I need to help him. He is my parabatai after all. He wants me to book a table at some fancy restaurant, and make it look as romantic as possible. He's doing it tonight! I'm happy for him Jace, I really am."

Jace smiled down at his girlfriend. He loved Clary so much it hurt him. He wanted to spent the rest of his life with her, her really did. After defeating Valentine and Jonathan, they grew even closer. Clary was now 22, and Jace 24. He wanted to pop the question, hell he bought the ring a couple months ago.

She deserved everything. And he was going to make sure the proposal would be perfect.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Clary waved her hand in front of his face. "Hellllo? Jaceeeeee, snap out of it! C'mon, we need to book the table. Come with me?"

Jace looked down at his girlfriend lovingly. "Well, it's 5 right now. How about we wait for another twenty minutes before going out? You know...we have some unfinished business."

Clary twined her arms around his neck, smiling. "Jace, we have all night for that. Get ready. We're going to the restaurant right now."

Jace pouted. "You're no fun."

Clary laughed in response, and as she was about to kiss his mouth, she quickly changed her mind and kissed the side of his mouth.

Jace growled. "Tease. This isn't over Clary. You just entered dangerous territory."

Clary untangled herself from Jace and giggled. He picked her up and spun her around before setting her down. Clary placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and then walked over to her closet. She wasn't ashamed of changing in front of Jace, and she quickly took off her shirt and sweats. She put on her dark wash skinny jeans and a cute sweater Jace got her. It said _I'm taken_ with a arrow below pointing to the right. Jace never admitted it, but he was very overprotective of her, and got jealous easily. So typical.

She turned around and found Jace standing right behind her.

"You know, I love the sweater you're wearing." he said huskily.

Clary grinned. "Of course you do, you got it for me."

Clary grabbed her coat off of a chair and sat on the bed putting her ankle boots on. She stood up, grabbed Jace's hand, and dragged him out the door.

* * *

Once the pair stepped outside their apartment, Jace immediately snaked his arm around Clary's waist protectively. She smiled to herself, and although she would never admit it to him, she thought his protectiveness was hot.

She pulled her phone up to find the location of the restaurant she had in mind. The Cherry Blossom. She had never been there before, but the place was rated very highly, and she wanted to take a look at it.

She knew it would be perfect for the proposal, because the restaurant was said to have a small reserved section that did have a couple cherry trees. Judging by the pictures, it was romantic, and she knew Simon and Izzy would love it.

She told Jace where they were going, and he nodded his head in agreement. When they reached the place, Clary began to talk to the man in the front, whose name tag said _Jack_. Although Clary didn't notice Jack looking her up and down, Jace did, and he was seething in anger.

"Jace, what do you think about 6-7 for the reservation time?" inquired Clary.

All it took was one look at his girlfriends face for him to calm down. He plastered on his best fake smile, and nodded in agreement.

"Is it ok if we take a look at the place?" Jace asked, trying to keep his cool.

Instead of answering Jace, Jack looked at Clary, and smiled at her. "Why of course," he told her. "Ma'am, take my hand, let me show you to the designated area."

To Jace's delight, Clary denied the hand, and instead took Jace's. They followed Jack to the room.

Clary gasped before looking at Jace. "It looks stunning!"

The room itself was quite small, with a medium sized circular table in the middle. There were rose petals everywhere, and the room was mostly lit by candlelight. There was a balcony, and the view really was spectacular. There were cherry blossoms everywhere, and it made the mood even more romantic.

"It's perfect. Is it ok if Jace and I stay here for a couple minutes?" Clary asked, her question directed to Jack.

Jack frowned a little, then winked at her. "Of course ma'am. Anything for you."

Jack left the room slowly, and just as he closed the door, Jace roughly grabbed Clary's waist and kissed her with a brusing force. Clary gasped, and wound her hands into Jace's hair. To his surprise, she gently pushed him back. She took Jace's face in her hands, and spoke softly.

"Jace, baby, calm down. You know that I only have eyes for you, and that you don't have to get mad." Clary pressed her lips to Jace's softly before pulling back.

"Clary, I know that, but I hate it when men talk to you like that. Like you're just some eye candy. It bothers me and I can't help but feel protective."

He leaned down and kissed Clary sweetly. She smiled up at him, and kissed his cheek briefly.

Clary leaned closer to Jace, and waggled her eyebrows. "Jace, the sooner we go home, we can take care of some unfinished business."

Jace grinned at his perfect girlfriend, and they both left the restaurant in ease.

* * *

He watched them as he was hidden in the darkness of the alley. He became angry seeing _his_ Clary with that blonde idiot.

Oh yes, _his_ Clary indeed. He had waited for this moment for a long time. It had taken his minions a long, long, time to bring him back, but he was there, flesh and blood.

This time, he would not go without taking his sister. His love.

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Let me know by reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

While Clary and Jace walked back to their apartment, Clary took the liberty to call Simon, and she told him about the reservation. Needless to say, he was very excited and nervous, but a few words of encouragement from Clary solved the problem.

They reached the apartment, and Clary dragged Jace to their room. They both changed into more casual clothes. Jace went shirtless and wore sweats, while Clary wore a tank top and pajama shorts.

Seeing as Jace was turned away from her, she shamelessly ogled at his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back.

"Babe, what do you want for dinner? Chicken or Pasta?" Clary asked.

Jace turned around and smiled. "I don't have a preference. Babe, there's a demon alert. Nothing to big. Alec's coming with me, and he's bringing Magnus for good measure. You stay here and make dinner, and I'll help handle the situation."

Clary blinked a couple times, before twining her arms around Jace's neck. "Ok," she replied softly. "But come back soon ok? I worry about you all the time you know."

Jace smirked, before gently holding Clary's face in his hands. "Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

Clary nodded slowly, and then kissed him slowly. They broke out of the kiss, and Clary sighed. "Just be careful Jace. Don't do anything stupid."

Jace smiled down at her lovingly, and kissed her cheek. "I promise." Then he bent down an inch away from her lips and said, "I love you Clary."

"I love you too Jace."

He kissed her chastely on her lips, and then pulled her in for a hug. Clary broke out of the hug, and retreated to the kitchen, where she started to pull out ingredients for Jace's favorite food, garlic roast chicken. Just as Jace was about to walk out the door, they made eye contact, and Clary ran at Jace, tackling him in a hug. He hugged her back with just as much intensity, and then kissed her goodbye.

Clary walked back into the kitchen, and just when she heard the door close, chills went up her spine. She looked around her house, wondering why she felt anxious all of a sudden. She shrugged it off, and got back to preparing the chicken.

* * *

Jace met up with Alec and Magnus at the Institutes library. Alec was the one who texted Jace, saying there was a small demonic disturbance in Central Park.

When he saw the look on their faces, they looked worried.

"Alec, Magnus, what's wrong?" asked Jace.

Alec took a sharp intake of breath. "Jace, I think you'd better look at this." Alec gestured to a table that sat in front of him.

Jace walked towards the couch opposite Alec and Magnus, and looked down at the papers Alec mentioned. Magnus cleared his throat, causing Jace to look up.

"Look Jace, we don't want to worry you but.." Magnus paused and looked at Alec, who patted his shoulder encouragingly. "See, over the past, 3 years or so, there has been an alarming number of disappearances." He pointed to the paper Jace held. "See, in the past 3 years, almost 60 Downworlders went missing. We never caught anything out of the ordinary, but this year, things have been out of hand. Many werewolves and vampires are reporting that far too many of their own are missing. So, Alec and I decided to look at some old reports, and when you tally it up, about one to three Downworlders were taken monthly."

Jace held his hand out to stop Magnus. "I understand that that is a lot of missing people, but why am I here?"

Alec sighed. "Jace look, we just found all of their bodies. Well, more like corpses. Their bodies were drained of blood, not a single drop remained within them. But the most terrifying thing is...well see it for yourself."

Alec tentatively handed Jace a picture, and Jace felt his entire body freeze in terror.

The picture Alec handed to him was an aerial photograph of Central Park. The camera seemed to be pointed directly downwards, and lo and behold, it showed what seemed to be all of the corpses. The corpses had been arranged to form large letters, and when read it said:

 _I'm coming Clary.  
~ J.C.M_

"Jace! Snap out of it!" yelled Magnus.

Jace was frozen with fear. He knew this only meant one thing.

Someone had brought back Jonathan Morgenstern, and he was after the one person Jace loved.

Clary.

* * *

Clary pulled her chicken out of the oven and set it to cool on the table when she heard a thump on the door.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

She froze. For some odd reason, she felt her heartbeat pick up, and within seconds it was racing. She hated being home without Jace, because she felt unsafe.

Luckily, her stele was always by her side, and within seconds, she made a portal on the kitchen wall. If a threat did come through the door, she would have a fast escape. She stood close by the portal, and when the door was opened and closed forcefully, it showed a winded and scared Jace. His eyes looked around, and when they landed on Clary, she saw the relief in his eyes. She smiled, and ran into his open arms.

Her smile was wiped off her face when she felt Jace trembling.

She stepped back a inch, and she held Jace in her arms. She took him to the sofa, and she sat Jace down and sat in his lap, facing him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and held Jace and tried to comfort him.

"Shhh...baby its ok, calm down." cooed Clary.

Jace had buried his head into the crook of Clary's neck, and Clary was shocked when he started to cry. His body was wracked with sobs, and by this point Clary became seriously worried.

She gently lifted his head up, and pulled his face closer to hers. Jace looked at her, and she was overwhelmed with sadness when she saw his red and puffy eyes.

Clary didn't want to pry, but she wanted to know what happened.

"Jace," she said slowly. "Talk to me baby. Whats wrong?"

Jace spluttered out a few words, and they left Clary feeling more confused than ever.

"He's back Clary, and h-he...wants you." he spluttered. "I-I can't lose you Clary, you're my r-rock, my soul, my reason to l-live."

Clary kissed his lips lovingly, and then leaned her forehead against his. "Jace, you'll never lose me. I'm right here baby, shh...calm down. Who is this person Jace?"

Jace took deep breaths before replying.

"Jonathan."

* * *

After they both consoled each other, Clary stood up, and Jace slowly got up after her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, and they both walked into the kitchen.

"I made your favorite. Garlic roast chicken." Clary turned around and looked at Jace's somber face. "Jace, please baby. Nothing will happen to me ok? Look at me."

Clary stood in front of Jace, and pulled his face closer so their eyes locked. He looked so vulnerable at the moment, and Clary was filled with another wave of sadness.

"Jace, lets eat. Nothing will happen to me I promise. I'm never going to leave you ok?"

Jace took in shuddering breath, and suddenly, he attacked Clary's lips with so much ferocity Clary couldn't help but moan. He backed her into the counter, and Clary wove her fingers into his soft, curly hair. She pulled him closer, and deepened the kiss. She reluctantly pulled away, and placed her hands lightly on his chest.

"Jace," she said. "Food. Now."

Jace nodded, knowing that for now, she wouldn't go anywhere.

* * *

Jonathan cursed.

His sister, HIS sister, was with the blonde bastard. He should be in that position, kissing her, making love to her, laughing with her.

Rage surged through him, and he wanted to hurt her for hurting him.

Once he got his hands on her, he could do whatever he wanted.

Oh yes. Whatever he wanted.

* * *

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! So, just to make things clear, I'm not going to be posting on the weekends, and I will try my best to post at least three times on the weekdays. It makes me happy knowing that you guys like the fanfic!**

* * *

"Claryyyyy, wake up!" whispered Jace.

Clary groaned and snuggled closer to him. "Five more minutes, pleassse."

Jace sighed, and kissed the top of Clary's head. He slowly moved down, kissing her forehead, her nose, both her cheeks, and finally, her lips. Clary groaned. She sat upright, and Jace pulled her back to his chest. She sighed, and snuggled into him again. She twisted her head around and found Jace staring at her intently. She blushed, causing Jace to flash his trademark smirk.

As Clary remembered the events of last night, her smile vanished. After dinner, they went straight to bed, and they both held each other closely, whispering words of comfort and occasionally kissing. She knew that this time, Jonathan would do anything to get her, and that meant he could kill the people she loved most.

"Clary, what's wrong?" asked Jace, his tone showing that he was worried.

She turned around and straddled his lap. She put her hands on his cheeks, and Jace leaned into her touch.

"Jace, I'm scared. He's hell bent on having me by his side. Why can't he just understand I hate him, that we are only siblings? I just...don't get his thought process sometimes, you know?"

Jace nodded in agreement. He leaned in to kiss her chastely, then yawned.

"C'mon, we need to get ready soon. We're going to the Institute. We need to figure out where Jonathan is, and this time, we take him out for good."

Clary nodded, and then her eyes widened in realization.

"Shit!" she cursed. "I forgot to ask Simon about the proposal!"

Jace chuckled as Clary untangled herself from him and grabbed her phone. Simon answered on the second ring.

"Clare, we heard about Jonathan. That bastard! I'm su-"

"SIMON! WHAT DID SHE SAY!" she squealed.

Simon chuckled, and Clary heard Isabelle saying yes.

"Simon! Izzy! I'm so happy for you guys!" yelled Clary.

"Thanks Clare. Now, back to the more pressing issue. You'll be at the Institute right?" asked Simon.

Clary sighed, and she felt her happiness sink away. "Yup. Si...look, we'll talk about it more when I come there ok? I'm gonna get ready now. Love ya!"

Simon sighed. "Ok, I'll see you there. Love you too, now go get ready!"

Clary smiled and ended the call. She knew she should be upset right now, but really, she was excited that her parabatai was engaged to Isabelle. Izzy was like her sister, and Clary knew Izzy made Simon happy.

She got up and stretched, knowing today was going to be one hell of an emotional roller coaster.

* * *

Clary looked at her closet and sighed. It was a mess, and she knew she'd have to clean it up soon. She felt a very familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist protectively, and she leaned into Jace's chest.

She was tired, both emotionally and physically, and she was happy that Jace was there to support her. She turned around and kissed him firmly. Her arms twined around his neck instantly, and he pulled her closer. She gasped, and Jace took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. As much as she was enjoying this, she broke away from the kiss, but she kept her arms around his neck.

"As much as I love this, I need to get ready and we need to go to the Institute." informed Clary.

Jace said nothing and he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, and inhaled deeply. She knew that he was scared, scared that she could be taken away. She hugged him closer to her, and kissed his head. He lifted his head up, kissed her chastely, and sat on their bed, watching her.

Clary turned back to her clothes, and decided to wear black skinny jeans and a _Star Wars_ **(I do not own Star Wars, although I wish I did.)** crop top. She threw on a leather jacket and her black combat boots before turning around to look at Jace.

"How do I look?" asked Clary shyly.

Jace raked his eyes over her body, and she blushed. He stood up and walked over to her, placing his arms on her waist.

"As much as I like this," he said huskily, "I prefer the look you had on before. You know, just a bra and panties."

Clary blushed, and her face probably looked like a tomato. Jace chuckled, and kissed her hard on the mouth. This time, he kissed her possessively, and she smiled against his lips. Jace broke away, and wrapped an arms around her waist.

He turned her around "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and find Jonathan."

* * *

On the walk to the Institute, Clary had this nagging feeling that someone was watching them. She had asked Jace multiple times to stop, and she looked around, finding nothing.

Jace was determined not to let her out of his sight, and he clutched Clary's waist tightly.

Clary and Jace made their way to the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, Jace pulled Clary in for a hug, afraid she would disappear.

"Jace," whispered Clary. "I'm not going anywhere babe. I'm right here ok?"

Jace nodded, despite the fact that he couldn't bring himself to believe her. When Clary had sensed someone watching them, Jacce shrugged it off, but he too felt it.

He knew it was Jonathan.

He could feel it.

* * *

The duo walked to the library, and found Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Izzy there.

They were shocked to find Jocelyn, Luke, and Maryse there as well.

As soon as they entered the room, everyone was looking at Clary, their eyes holding concern. Clary smiled at Jace, and went to her mother, who hugged her fiercely. Luke was next, and he wrapped Clary in a bear hug.

As soon as Clary saw Simon, she ran over to him, and he picked her up, twirling her around. Clary untangled herself from Simon, and hugged Izzy.

"I'm so happy for you two!" gushed Clary.

Nobody understood how she could be so happy at times like this. It was what made Clary the light of everybody's lives. Losing her was unbearable not only to Jace, but everyone else.

After Clary hugged Alec and Magnus, she became more serious.

"So," she asked. "Where do we start?"

* * *

Jonathan watched her. He needed her when she was alone.

Then he would punish her for killing him.

* * *

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabelle had gotten up a couple minutes ago to the bathroom. "Guys, I found something!" yelled Izzy.

Everybody turned their attention towards her, and found that she was waving a piece of paper in the air. The distinct handwriting on paper caused Clary to freeze in terror.

 _Sicut lux et tenebrae venit._

 **(I got this from google translate sooo it may not be perfect, but whatever lmao)** "As the light goes out, the darkness comes in." whispered Jace, his monotonous tone never showing emotion. Clary regained her senses, stood up, and sat in her boyfriends lap. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and whimpered lightly.

She knew this was affecting him in ways she would never know, but Clary knew better than to push him for answers. "Izzy," asked Clary. "Where did you find this?"

Isabelle turned to look a Clary. "So, as I was going to the bathroom, Church started screeching like crazy, and he was hissing at the elevator. I opened it and on the floor was the letter. What does it mean?"

Alec rested his chin on his hand. "What if he's making an army? What if he takes the Mortal Cup and tries making dark Shadowhunters?"

Jace trembled into Clary's neck, and she knew it was time for them to take a break. "Guys, if you don't mind, Jace and I are going to take a break. Give us a couple minutes." She got up and pulled Jace along with her.

Clary held Jace's hand tightly, and she dragged him to his old room in the Institute. Clary locked the door and watched as Jace sat on the bed with his head in his hands. She immediately made her way to him and straddled his lap, placing her hands on his face.

"Jace, baby," pleaded Clary. "Look at me." Jace looked her in the eye, and Clary leaned closer to him, placing her forehead on his. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise. Just because he writes up a bunch of threats doesn't mean he can act upon them...at least not in the Institute."

Jace's eyes blazed with anger. "If he touches you or is one foot near you," he snarled. "I will personally rip his limbs apart. Clary, if you d-died, god..I would die along with you." Clary wanted to say something back, but Jace smashed his lips against hers.

She tasted saltiness in the kiss, and opened her eyes to find Jace crying. "Oh baby," she said soothingly. "Come here."

Clary held him as he sobbed into her shoulder, and she eventually lay down on the bed. He lay down beside her, and his head was in her shoulder, his eyes still red from crying.

She didn't know how long it would be before her deranged brother left her alone, but Clary knew she wouldn't hesitate in taking him out for good when he showed his sorry ass face.

"Jace," she asked hesitantly. "The more information we find, the better the chances of finding him. Let's go back to the library and help find him." Jace nodded into her neck, and he stood up.

Clary stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please smile baby. I love your smile, it makes you look...younger and carefree." Jace smiled, but his eyes showed her how protective he was of her.

She kissed him chastely, and they walked back to the library hand in hand. Alec, Izzy, and Magnus didn't bother looking at them, as they were engrossed in their own work.

Clary wanted to find her bastard of a brother and kill him, and that was when the rune flashed in her head. After that moment, she had no control over her actions, and she blindly stalked forward grabbed a random piece of paper and pencil to draw the rune.

She heard many voices yelling for her, but payed no heed as she began chanting something.

 _The darkness falls, yet there still is light,  
One rune to kill, it shines so bright.  
A life for a life, a deed for a deed,  
The wielder be any, but pay heed.  
_ _Their intentions must be just and pure,  
Or the rune of Raziel will not be ensured. _

When Clary was able to control herself, she saw Jace cradling her, and Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus looking at her in horror.

"Holy Raziel." muttered Magnus. "So the legends are true. The rune exists. I thought it wasn't real..." Clary was beyond confused.

"What happened?" she asked weakly. Jace brought her into a sitting position, and she sat in his back, leaning into his chest. He buried his head in her neck, sighing softly.

Apparently, when she had was writing the rune down, her eyes had turned completely white, and she talked about an age old prophecy. The prophecy was seen as a myth, because the only way for the prophecy to actually be known was through Raziel himself.

"Holy shit," whispered Clary. "Are you telling me that Raziel possessed me for a couple minutes to speak of the prophecy? No way...Magnus, it that even possible?"

Magnus rubbed his tired eyes. "It hasn't happened, _ever,_ but you are special Clary. You've summoned him before...this time, he came to you. Angels do help Shadowhunters when times are bad. This could be a premonition, and things might be getting worse. We need to be careful."

Clary thought about her response for a second. "Look, this might sound crazy, but I have a plan. We need to visit the fey, because I do believe the Seelie Queen owes me a favor."

"No." answered Jace sharply, and he involuntarily pulled Clary impossibly closer to him. "The fey can not be trusted. They're manipulators Clary, you know that. Going there is risky. How does she owe you, and what could you possibly want from them?"

She smiled. "Like I told you. She owes me. Let me do the talking."

* * *

They didn't risk walking to the entrance to the fey kingdom, and the portaled there. As soon as the emerged soaking wet, Meliron, the guard, showed them in.

The Seelie Queen sat upon her throne, her scarlet hair curled perfectly, her clear blue eyes focusing on Clary. The Seelie Queen was impossibly beautiful, her features sharp, and that made her all the more dangerous.

Clary and the others knelt down. "M'lady." said Clary, her voice strong. "I came to speak of the favor you owe me."

The Queen let out a tinkling laugh. "Ah, I see Sebastian - Jonathan - has come back. Word spreads around quickly. What do you want Shadowhunter?"

Clary took a deep breath. "I want to use the faerie rings. The new ones that were forged." Clary involuntarily touched the ring on her hand, remembering the connection she had with Simon before they became _parabatai._

The Seelie Queen's smile faltered. "These rings are beyond powerful. The new ones that were forged took years to make _."_ She was angry, and it was clear how upset she was. "This time...there's catch. If you want the rings, you have to return them. I can not allow you to have ownership of the rings. The fey will never help the Clave or Shadowhunters again if the rings are lost."

She looked at Clary with hatred. "If you do manage to destroy one of the rings Clarissa, you will be my slave for eternity." The Queen waved her hand, and a servant came in with a regal pillow holding two gorgeous rings.

The Seelie Queen chuckled. "These are far more special than the originals, because they become invisible to everybody but you once put on. Even the other person wearing the ring won't be able to see yours. The connection they hold is strong, and here's a warning. Once taken off, both wearers will pass out almost immediately, their brains exhausted from communicating. Overusing the rings can result in death, and I'm sure you don't want to die. So, do you accept my terms Clarissa?"

Clary smiled at the Queen before bowing. "I accept."

* * *

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy shit. I've been on hiatus for way too long.**

 **So I logged into my account after almost a year and I read my stories and I'll be damned to leave y'all on cliffhangers. So I'm gonna shut up and continue this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When the gang exited the portal, Jace stopped Clary, and his face twisted into an expression of worry and slight anger. "Why the hell do you need the rings Clary? Did you hear what she said? If you lose those rings, you DIE. That's a risk we can't take, especially with your sadistic brother on the loose."

Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus were ahead of the pair, ensuring that they had privacy. Clary looked up at her boyfriend, and fingered the box that contained the rings the Seelie Queen had given her.

"Jace, I have a reason for this, just...I want to tell all of you at the Institute. It isn't safe to be outside anymore because that bastard can be anywhere." Clary said tiredly.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her close, and nodded his head. "Let's go then, we can't waste any time." Jace said gravely, his eyes holding sorrow and a infinite amount of love for the beautiful redhead.

Clary smiled at him weakly and grabbed his hand, and the couple walked to their friends, who were patiently waiting for them.

* * *

When the group had almost reached the Institute, Magnus stopped them all. It was dark outside, and they were near Central Park.

"Magnus," whispered Alec softly. "What's going on? What do you sense?"

"Get behind me Alexander. All of you." growled Magnus softly. "Something bad is here. I can sense it but why can't I see-"

He was promptly cut off by the screeching of a demon. The more the group listened, the more it seemed like...

Simon was shocked and Isabelle gasped. "Holy Raziel. Molochs, Teuthidas...where did they all come from?"

There were what seemed to be 20 or so deadly demons in the middle of Central Park, and at that moment, it seemed that they sensed the warlock and shadowhunters presences.

And that was when he came out.

His appearance hadn't changed one bit. His stark white hair contrasted with his pitch black eyes, and his stance was that of a warrior who was ready to fight. His face was inhuman, and his cold eyes focused on one person.

Clary. Jace immediately pulled out a seraph blade and stepped in front of his beloved, refusing to go without a fight.

Jonathan chuckled at the sight of them. "Well, well, well, we meet again. Little sister, won't you come and greet your brother? After all these years, it seems you haven't missed me at all. It won't matter anyways, since at the end of this night you are coming with me."

Clary lightly shoved past Jace, and made her way to Magnus, who was in front of all the shadowhunters. She vaguely heard Jace's sharp intake of breath, but she stood her ground and drew the rune she had thought of years ago, but never actually used. _Shield_ _._ When the rune was done, a transparent dome surrounded them, leaving the group speechless.

It wasn't just any protection rune. This was Clary's rune, and nobody could enter or exit until she nullified it.

Jonathan stilled, and rage was evident on his face. With a flick of his wrist, the demons disappeared, and Clary could tell Jonathan read the shock that registered on her face. "That was clever Jonathan." she spat venomously. "Using demons to lure us. What do you want?"

He chuckled darkly. "I've come for what's mine. You. It's always been you Clarissa. Can't you see that you're mine? We were made for each other you stupid girl, and if I have to force you to see it I'll do it."

Jace growled, and stepped towards Clary, his hand wrapping around her waist. Jonathan honed in on the motion, and his eyes turned darker. "Wayland. It's a pity you're still alive, but it will be a pleasure to kill you once and for all."

"In fact," he drawled, "I have a message for all of you. Clarissa, I will be taking you, it is only a matter of time. You shadowhunters are pathetic you know? You think the Clave can protect you from what's coming."

Izzy shivered, and Simon hugged her closer to him. Even Alec inched closer to his boyfriend. Jonathan walked dangerously closer to Clary, and smiled at her cunningly. "Father may have failed in creating an effective army, but I haven't. You will all perish, slowly and tortuously, and my people will rule the survivors, and only then shall I be in peace."

He sighed deeply and smirked at Clary, his eyes holding malice. "My army attacks soon, and when they do you will all be unprepared. Then I will take Clarissa, the most important component to your band of vagrants, and I will hurt pick her apart until she simply doesn't exist."

And with that, he disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving them speechless.

* * *

Clary and Jace decided to go back to their apartment. Magnus had came through a portal to set up wards to protect them. When he left, Clary busied herself by placing her strongest protection runes in all the possible entrances and exits, and Jace watched her closely the whole time, his gaze burning holes through her back.

When she finished, she turned around and found him walking towards her slowly. He grabbed her hand and guided her to their bedroom, where he sat on the bed and pulled her into him.

"Jace," she said tentatively. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I can protect myself, and you and the others have my back. Plus, we have the rings to communicate with."

When they got back to the Institute after the run in with Jonathan, Clary explained her plan to them. She got the rings so that if Jonathan did take her, she could communicate with someone and maybe even help them locate her. She also wanted to be able to tell the others the location of her special rune book if there was an immediate emergency.

Clary hadn't told anyone about the book. It contained runes so destructive that it would change the fate of many. But the one rune she hadn't drawn anywhere or even dared to write about was the rune from the prophecy.

Clary was sure that the rune was meant to be used to end Jonathan once and for all, but it came at a price. She recalled the prophecy that Raziel had told them.

 _"A life for a life, a deed for a deed."_

If it was what she thought it meant then...someone was going to die. But the only one who knew the rune was, well, herself. Clary knew telling Jace this would make him go crazy and he would become even more overprotective of her.

She shrugged those thoughts away, and focused on Jace, who looked up at her with fear in his beautiful tawny eyes. "Clary, we need to tell Maryse about what he said. We need to get ready to fight, and when war comes, we can try our best to face his army."

He sighed, and his eyes zeroed in on her lips. She chuckled softly, and leaned forward, kissing him softly, but Jace wanted more. He grabbed her waist roughly and kissed her harder, making it hard for her to control herself.

Clary gave into her desire, knowing that they may not have time to be passionate because of the threats that came up.

And boy, did she enjoy herself that night.

* * *

 **So? What'd ya think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**EEEEEEKKK I spent so much time away from fanfic holy shit**

 **NOT ON PURPOSE I SWEARRRR**

 **So looking back, I kinda love how I made Jace vulnerable but I want him to be less vulnerable to retain his original character profile. I'm trying to make it more authentic, yanno?**

 **I'm gonna shut up and continue the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary woke up to Jace gazing at her, and when she noticed, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, good morning to you too." He chuckled, and he buried himself deeper into her face and took a deep breath.

"Jace," she whispered. "We have to tell the Clave about Jonathan. They need to be prepared, we can't waste any more time. Their lives are at risk."

He slowly peeled himself off Clary, and gently cupped her face. "I know, but what exactly should we prepare against? If his supposed army is going to attack, wouldn't he have already done it? Something seems off, and I don't like it."

Clary nodded her head in agreement, and was suddenly aware that she was naked. She blushed at what happened last night, and Jace picked up on it and smirked at her.

"You seemed to enjoy the sex a _lot_ last night babe." he cooed, and Clary hid under the sheets. Jace slipped his boxers on, and then carried his girlfriend bridal style to their bathroom, much to her amusement.

"Jaceeeee." she said in faux annoyance. "I'm naked, get me my bra and underwear."

He grumbled about her looking better the way she was, but did it anyways. "You're hot when you're bossy Clare."

She put her undergarments on and reached up to kiss him lightly, then grinned. "I know, but you dig it." He growled quietly, and gripped her harder against him, causing Clary to squeal.

Jace whispered in her ear seductively, "I dig everything about you Clarissa Adele, you feisty minx." She giggled, and then lightly pushed her boyfriend away.

"We have to get going Jace, the sooner we tell the Clave, the better."

Jace sighed internally, knowing that she was right. The Clave would not be happy about Jonathan's return, that was for sure. Whatever plans he had, it was going to end with death, no matter what.

But one thing was for sure: Jace swore that nothing would happen to Clary, and if Jonathan somehow took her, he would end that bastard once and for all.

* * *

Clary decided that portaling to the Institute was safer, especially because her and Jace could feel Jonathan watching them. After the elevator ride up, everything was pure chaos.

One of their friends must have informed Maryse, because it seemed as though half the Clave was at the New York Institute. Clary recognized the Conusul, Jia Penhallow, instructing and ordering what appeared to be members of the Council.

When she spotted Clary, Jia made her way over and lightly hugged her, which Clary reciprocated.

"Clarissa!" Jia sighed in relief. "Thank the Angel that you're here. We have a lot to discuss. Come, Inquisitor Lightwood is waiting for you in the library, and I'm warning you, he is not happy."

Jace's arm tightened around her waist, and Clary internally sighed. Knowing her boyfriend, he wouldn't let Clary out of his sight because of the situation at hand.

"Jia," Clary said softly. "I'll meet you in the library in ten minutes, ok?"

Jia nodded her head curtly and walked away. Clary looked at Jace, then grabbed his hand and steered them to one of the many deserted rooms. When they got there, Clary locked the door and sat on the bed.

"Jace," she said lightly, aware that her next words were to be worded carefully. "I'll be back soon. Nothing will happen to me in the library, I'll be surrounded by shadowhunters and-"

"I know." Jace replied quietly as he sat down next to her. "I know that here, you're safe. But I'm scared because he won't stop until he gets you Clary. That terrifies me because he almost got you last time."

Clary cupped Jace's face softly, and he leaned into her touch. "I'm always safe with you Jace. But I can protect myself. Don't worry about me." She got up and pulled Jace up along with her.

"Go find Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus. We need to figure out what the hell is going on, ok?" With that, Clary kissed him lovingly, and Jace wrapped his arms around her, wishing the moment lasted longer than a few seconds.

She unraveled herself from him, pecked him lightly, and left to the library, awaiting the unpleasant conversation she would have with Robert Lightwood

* * *

Clary met Jia at the library, who debriefed her on the situation.

"Once we were informed Jonathan was back _and_ had an army, we needed to make sure it was true. They want to use the mortal sword on you." Jia grimaced, knowing how effective the sword was. "He was very specific about you, though I'm not sure why seeing as all your friends could've been used too."

Clary huffed in frustration. "It's ok Jia, Robert must have his reasons."

Jia gave her a small smile, and gently steered her to the office where Robert was in. When they entered the room, silence ensued. Clary noticed that other than Robert, Brother Enoch, Maryse, and a few other shadowhunters were present.

Robert looked rather disheveled and tired. One look at Clary and he was standing up, the exhaustion prominent in his eyes.

"Clarissa," he said stoically. "Please, sit down. The rest of you, leave us. Brother Enoch alone can stay."

The others obeyed his command without question, albeit Maryse appeared conflicted. She left hesitantly, and closed the door behind her.

Robert stared at Clary before dejectedly slumping into his seat. "Clary," he said tiredly. "I wish you told the Clave earlier, but there's no time to waste. I'm afraid that using the mortal sword and going to the Silent City is a waste of time. Brother Enoch will tell me if you're telling the truth, although I have a distinct feeling you already are."

Clary nodded wordlessly, and recited everything that had happened, with Brother Enoch affirming things she said every now and then.

Robert looked at her glumly. "We need to start making arrangements now. If he's doing this to get you Clary, who knows how many he will kill. We have no leads on his whereabouts, and we know he's stronger than last time."

She sighed, stood up, and started pacing. "No, we may be able to figure out where he's going. I'm not sure if Magnus told you, but the Downworlders he's been killing...it's no coincidence. He took every drop of blood in their body, but for what?"

When she said that, Brother Enoch froze. Robert and Clary looked at him in confusion, and he spoke into both their heads.

 _"When Valentine first started his quest against Downworlders, he simply wanted to eliminate them because of who they were. Taking their blood however, is a different story."_

Brother Enoch was tense which spooked Clary, but he continued on.

 _"Downworlder blood is potent. When collected in large amounts...the only use for it at that point is a specific dark elixir. Buried deep within the shadowhunter history, hidden from prying eyes is the story of_ _a young and power hungry shadowhunter who attempted this feat and succeeded. He carried out a dangerous ritual and created the elixir. But, his body was weak, and he was able to create few of the demons before he died."_

 _"When Valentine created his army, he used mundanes and made them drink from the Mortal Cup, creating the Forsaken._ _The shadowhunter who created the elixir had a small journal, and in it he referred to t_ _he Demons created from the elixir as the Abraxa. The shadowhunter claimed that anybody could drink the elixir, a mundane or a shadowhunter, and when they did, the transformation was instantaneous."_

Brother Enoch sounded grim, even more than usual. He looked at the floor before continuing.

 _"He never explained how he created the elixir, but he said the Abraxa possess immense strength. The source of their power is the elixir but they get more power from their master, the one who created the elixir. Jonathan possesses Lilith's blood, so he is already incredibly powerful."_

 _"They have one weakness: the death of their creator ends their life. So, when the power hungry shadowhunter died that night, they died with him, as their life source is connected. If Jonathan is creating these demons...we have to kill him quickly because we are in grave danger."_

Silence followed. Clary looked at Robert with unbridled fear, and she was shaking. "Brother Enoch," she said shakily. "What exactly can the Abraxa do?"

He looked at her, and even though he spoke telepathically, his words were tentative. _"The Forsaken had no intelligence, and obeyed commands without other thoughts. Little is known about the Abraxa's power, however... the journal did say they possess intelligence and magic. Those who survived encounters with the demon came out in a state of pure fear. The Silent Brothers at that time deduced it was a fear instilling spell, and a powerful one."_

 _"While little is know of these demons, the journal is a valuable asset. I will make it a priority to retrieve it an come back as soon as I can. I suggest we gather every warlock and shadowhunter we have to help the cause. If Jonathan is planning to create the elixir, war is upon us."_

Robert looked stunned, and Clary was trembling. Her disgusting brother was going to unleash war on her people...

All to get her back.

* * *

 **So..what do you think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far :)**

 **If you ever want to give me suggestions, feel free to send me a message or review!**

 **Anyways, ima shut up now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Brother Enoch left the office to get the journal, and he promised to be back with it and hopefully, additional information about their enemy. Robert and Clary looked at each other silently, both unsure of what to say.

"Robert," Clary whispered, "if he's planning on creating these beasts...just to get me back...I won't let it happen. He will kill thousands just for me, and that's...wrong. What do we do?"

He frowned and sighed in frustration. "I don't know Clary. At this point, there are so many things that we need to figure out. We need to understand his army's abilites while figuring out how to kill him. This is far more dangerous than anything we have faced so far."

Clary stopped pacing, as a revelation came to her. It was risky but worth a shot. "No...we don't have to wait. I have an idea, and I know that it's dangerous, but...if we use me as bait mayb-"

Robert stopped her before she could continue. "Absolutely not. We don't put other lives at risk Clarissa, no matter how desperate the situation. This is not a matter to be debated."

Clary huffed at him in irritation, and stood directly in front of him. "What other options do we have? He's going to kill so many people, all because of his delusional thoughts of me being by his side. If we use me to bait him, there's a good chance we'll limit the bloodshed. I won't be alone Robert."

Before she could continue her argument, Jia burst into the office frantically.

"There's been an attack on the Silent City."

* * *

Clary rushed out, and found Brother Enoch and Zachariah in the library with blood smearing their robes. Brother Enoch had a cut down his face, and he appeared to be holding a book.

She rushed over to him, and before she could say anything, he began speaking in her mind.

 _"Clarissa,"_ he said slowly. _"He took the journal. There was information in it vital to his quest. When I arrived, he killed most of the Silent Brothers and took the Mortal Sword. I managed to grab something that may help defend against the abilities of the Abraxa."_

He offered her the book, and Clary took it gratefully. "Thank you Brother Enoch. Are you and Brother Zachariah alright?"

He paused before speaking again. _"We possess no injuries, but there are deeper wounds that must be healed. The Silent City was compromised, along with the other brothers. The war had already begun child. There is no time to waste."_

Clary nodded in agreement, and looked at the Book he had given her. It was old and fragile, the pages yellowing with age. She thanked him again, and rushed off to find Robert.

As she neared him, Clary noticed that Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Simon were all looking for her. But that could wait, because more pressing matters were at hand.

Robert saw her, and shooed Council members away. "Well?" he said in anticipation. "Did he get the journal?"

Clary shook her head grimly. "No, but he got us more information about the Abraxa." She showed him the book, and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Clary," he whispered. "the attack shows how powerful he is. I'm in no position to disagree with you idea. At this point, it is up to you. We need to refine it, but I'm on board. _But,_ I will not compromise your safety, so you will have backup. I'll discuss this with Jia and call an emergency meeting."

He looked at the book she had. "Read it and tell me what you find. I would stop you from telling your friends, but we need all the help we can get. I have to go inform the Council, but we will discuss the plan when I'm done."

With that, Robert left, and Clary walked towards her friends. Before she could say anything, Jace wrapped her in a bear hug, and she gently pushed him off of her.

"Jace, we all need to talk. Now isn't the time babe." Before he could respond, she gathered the rest of the group and led them all to an empty office within the library.

Clary locked the door and Simon stopped her for a moment, noticing the panic racing though her because of their _parabatai_ bond. "Clare," he said reassuringly, "calm down, tell us what happened."

She noticed that Jace was standing nearby with worry written all over his face. Alec had a comforting arm around Izzy, and Magnus was looking at her expectedly.

Clary took a deep breath and recounted what happened with Brother Enoch and Robert. She had yet to mention her plan of using herself as bait, knowing they would vehemently disagree with it. But she had to tell them because it was the only option left.

"Look guys," she said strongly. "Jonathan isn't stopping this time. He won't hesitate to cause pain the suffering unless...he has me. I know you're going to hate this, and believe me I'm only saying it because I have too. I need to be used as bait. It's-"

Jace huffed angrily, and Clary noticed he was slightly trembling. "No. That's out of the question. I refuse to put you at risk and it's not an option. We'll find another way, but-"

"Then what Jace?" she interrupted, the irritation prominent in her tone. "We have no _choice._ I suggested it to Robert and he said exactly what you said, but the attack on Silent City changed all of that. If I lure him out, we can kill him and stop the madness before it breaks out into a full scale war. If we wait, we will lose."

Simon put his arm around Clary, knowing his best friend was visibly upset. She leaned into him, appreciating the comfort of the gesture. "Brother Enoch gave me this book, and we need to read it right now. We have no time to argue, let's get to work."

Nobody disagreed with her, and Simon smiled at her knowingly before walking to his fiancee. Clary walked to Jace, and quietly said, "Jace, please. We'll talk about this after we get through the book."

He looked at her with agony in his eyes, and it broke her heart knowing how this was affecting the love of her life. She took his hand and guided him to the desk, where she opened the book.

The book contained descriptions of demons that nobody heard of. Magnus himself was stumped, which led to them wondering just how ancient the book was. After a few minutes, she found the passage on the Abraxa.

Isabelle gasped sharply. "It's like they almost have the same power as Agramon, the demon of fear. It can destabilize a person long enough...but there's no way to stop it?"

Alec shook his head in disbelief. "It says that a fearless rune is pointless...it may stop it momentarily, but it looks like death is inevitable."

Silence followed. Almost everything Brother Enoch had told her was true, and if this was Jonathan's army, they were in trouble.

Clary stood up abruptly, and everybody watched her pace around the room. "No, a fearless rune may not work but _my_ rune could work. I've been keeping a secret from you all, and I think it's time I told you."

They all stared at her, waiting for her to explain herself. She wordlessly pulled her stele out and wrote the rune she had memorized on her palm, the one that opened a portal to her special rune book.

Her friends stared at her in awe as she practically pulled a book out of from a smaller portal, and Clary stared at it in a mix of fear and hesitation.

She looked up at them, and sighed sadly. "Part of the reason I wanted those rings were because if things went to crap, if I was taken...I could've told you where to get the book. I left it at a place that only I knew about, because these runes are dangerous."

Clary paused, and started pacing again. "I had to get a special book from the Silent Brothers to hold them because they had more power than normal ones. These runes were created when I thought about situations we've been in...bad ones. They can cause destruction on a bigger scale that anyone has ever seen."

Magnus interrupted her with hope in his eyes. "Biscuit, are you telling us you have a rune that can help against the Abraxa?"

She smiled at him, and turned her attention to the book, flipping through the pages until she landed on the rune she was looking for. "Maybe not stop them, but it can significantly help us. All these runes can help us, but I don't know how safe it will be to publicize some of them. For now, I have the most powerful fearless rune I created. I don't know if it will stop the Abraxa's spell, but it may be our best shot."

Jace got up, and walked towards her. "We need to get that rune on all active shadowhunters as soon as we can. C'mon, let's go."

Clary smiled at him, took a final look at the rune she was going to draw on everyone, and opened the portal again. Once her book was back where she knew it would be safe, she pulled the rings the Seelie Queen had given her out of her pocket.

"Before we leave," she said quietly, "I need to give the other ring to someone. Jace, I know you want it, but for now...I think it's best if I give it to Simon. Since we're _parabatai,_ it can reinforce the bond and help him understand what I would be going through clearer."

Jace's face fell, and she held his hands and smiled at him. "You guys can take turns, so after Simon, you take it. For now, it's safe with him babe."

Jace knew she was right, he just hated that Simon would have a deeper connection with Clary than him. But he was in no mood to argue as she put the ring on and gave Simon the other.

The second it contacted their skin, it turned invisible, just as the Seelie Queen said. Clary admired hers, knowing that the others couldn't see it on her finger. It shrunk to fit her finger, and she made a mental note to keep it safe, no matter what.

With that, the group left to find Robert and tell him what they found out.

* * *

"Master," it croaked feebly. "we have done what you asked. Our task is complete, but we must ask, who do you wish to give it too?"

Jonathan grinned at the creature, the malice prominent in his dark eyes. "Your kin, so I can exceed what my father did. Isn't the irony beautiful? Using your own blood to create a stronger, better creature"

He walked to the table, and grabbed the dark elixir, swirling the contents gently. "You know what you have to do. Bring as many as you can for me, or I will tell her that you disobeyed me. You know how she loves me so, and making her mad isn't what you want."

The servant whimpered, and left. Jonathan grinned to himself. "My sister is intelligent, yet I fail to see how she could be so naive. She won't even see it coming."

With that, he walked off into the basement, harshly quieting his victims screams.

It was almost time.

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
